


Выкуп

by Gavry, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Snow Queen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: А что, если и Андерсен, и Шварц — оба ошиблись и Снежная Королева была в замке, когда Герда пришла за Каем?





	Выкуп

**Author's Note:**

> Aвтор решил, что Герде уже исполнилось восемнадцать

— Подойди, девочка…  
  
Ты смотришь в льдистые глаза, колючие и блестящие, словно зимние звезды, и тебе становится страшно… Страшнее, чем в королевском дворце, или у разбойников, или посреди снежного бурана. Леденеют руки, горит лицо — ты делаешь шаг вперед и говоришь пересохшими губами:  
  
— Отдай его мне! Отпусти его.  
  
Она не шевелится, смотрит с высоты трона, прекрасная и безмятежная, словно застывший над морем лед. Ни трещинки, ни морщинки, ни промоинки. Красота пугает, ее слишком много для девчонки в больших уродливых рукавицах и потрепанном платье.  
  
— Он не хочет, — говорит она спокойно, делая едва заметный жест рукой. — Ему здесь хорошо… Я могу дать ему целый мир и коньки в придачу, а ты?  
  
— Я… Я согрею его… — ты изо всех сил веришь в слова, вырывающиеся изо рта клочками пара. — У тебя ледяное сердце, ты не умеешь любить! Отпусти его, пожалуйста… Отдай его мне.  
  
Тот, о ком идет речь, не слышит. Скорчился на блестящем полу, гоняет палочкой прозрачные льдинки.  
  
— Отдать… — голос словно жгучим ветром по коже, снегом в лицо, морозом под одежду. — Девочка, я не отдаю того, что мое. Обменять — могу.  
  
— На что? — ты разводишь руками, зацепившись взглядом за черные сузившиеся зрачки. — Нет у меня ничего.  
  
Она медленно поднимается — и тут же оказывается рядом, совсем близко, ты и вздрогнуть не успела. Проводит по твоей щеке тонкими белыми пальцами, заправляет за ухо прядь волос, улыбается прозрачными губами.  
  
— Есть. Идем.  
  
Бросаешь отчаянный взгляд в сторону: он не слышит. Ты так искала его, обошла полсвета, на шажок от смерти была — все для того, чтобы к нему прийти, — а он не слышит… Хочется повернуться и бежать, бежать со всех ног, оскальзываясь на гладком полу, выскочить из дворца и нестись по снегу, пока не закончится ее королевство и не зазеленеет вокруг, но вместо этого ты протягиваешь ей руку.  
  
— Да.  
  
Кровать, белоснежная и бескрайняя, скорее пугает, чем манит. Простыни похожи на снежную равнину — упадешь и замерзнешь насмерть.  
  
— Раздевайся, девочка.  
  
Она поводит плечами, и одежда падает к ее ногам мягкими волнами. Ты закрываешь глаза, но и сквозь стиснутые веки видишь, как сияет белизной гладкая кожа. Не смотри, не смотри, не смотри — пропадешь!  
  
— Ну что же ты? Или он тебе уже не нужен? Я не так уж много прошу за него…  
  
Ты не слышишь шагов, просто ее губы вдруг касаются твоих губ, а руки принимаются за пуговицы на твоем потрепанном платьишке. Ни пошевелиться, ни раскрыть глаз ты не можешь, стоишь безвольной куклой, позволяя чужим пальцам скользить по открывающейся плоти — по плечам, по шее, по груди, по напрягшемуся животу, ниже-ниже-ниже… Постель оказывается мягкой, прохлада обволакивает горящее от стыда и еще чего-то тело, лицо пылает, глаза зажмурены так, что почти больно. Она мягко опускается рядом — ждешь кусачего холода от соприкосновения, но его нет, а для того, что есть, тебе не найти слов.  
  
Чужое дыхание оставляет на коже невидимые следы. Губы настойчиво требуют: дай! — и ты подчиняешься, приоткрываешь рот, позволяя быстрому языку скользнуть внутрь. Дышать нечем. Ее руки трогают тебя и гладят, везде, даже там, где ты никогда сама и никому раньше... Холодно и жарко, ты горишь и леденеешь, таешь весенней сосулькой под ее губами.  
  
— Ты так чиста, девочка, — от шепота мурашки везде и внутри все сжимается. — Чище первого снега, который еще не истоптали грязными сапогами… Не бойся меня, Герда.  
  
Твердое колено раздвигает ноги, она опускается сверху, такая легкая, такая гладкая, трется о тебя — кожа к коже, волосы щекочут шею, ладони подхватывают тебя под бедра, приподнимают, чтобы еще теснее, еще ближе, слиться в одно, двигаться вместе. Стонешь, ловишь губами ответный стон, зубами в собственную руку, чтобы не закричать. Что-то стучится в твою грудь, бьется о ребра, и ты не знаешь, твое это сердце заполошно рвется наружу или ее, которого не должно быть. Распахиваешь наконец глаза, видишь ее лицо, ее глаза — и тебя уносит метельная круговерть.  
  
Потом ты молчишь, пытаясь вновь обрести дыханье и память. Она в последний раз проводит рукой по твоему лицу, не дает поймать пальцы губами и говорит:  
  
— Я принимаю твой выкуп. Забирай его… и уходи.  
  
Ты медленно встаешь, негнущимися пальцами натягиваешь платье, идешь по бесконечному холодному коридору — пар изо рта, гулкое эхо по сторонам, а в голове пусто-пусто. Он на том же месте, как будто и не было ничего. Обнимаешь его и плачешь, слезы сами льются из глаз, горячие и горькие. Он вздрагивает, будто просыпаясь, хватает тебя за обе руки, подносит их к лицу:  
  
— Герда? Ты пришла за мной? Здесь так холодно…  
  
Вы выходите из замка вместе, идете все быстрее и быстрее, потом пускаетесь бежать. Главное — не оборачиваться, не видеть, как тают за спиной ледяные стены и сверкающие шпили…

* * *

Герда проснулась, вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони, прислушалась. Рядом храпел Кай — небритый, погрузневший, привычно пахнущий пивом и маринованным луком. Ее разбудил не храп мужа, не вой бурана за окном — что-то, чего она не ждала уже давно. Чего не могла, не имела права ждать: первый снег давно истоптали грязные тяжелые сапоги.  
  
Поджимая пальцы ног на холодном полу, Герда подошла к окну, но за белой кутерьмой ничего не было видно. Прислушалась, пытаясь различить в шуме ветра то, что ее разбудило. Показалось или нет?  
  
Кай пошевелился, что-то буркнул во сне. Герда оглянулась, сомневаясь, потом все-таки решилась и, как была, в тонкой рубашке и босиком, выскользнула в буран.  
Ветер радостно рванулся навстречу, закружил вокруг нее снежные перья. Дверь с глухим стуком захлопнулась за спиной.  
  
— Герда… — зашептала, зашелестела вьюга, гладя по щекам холодными пальцами. — Герда, девочка... Не бойся меня!  
  
Герда засмеялась, раскинула руки и побежала в белую круговерть, туда, где мелькали среди густых, как пух из разрезанной подушки, хлопьев снега прихотливо изогнутые сани.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Выкуп"


End file.
